


Thoughtful

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: A misfired spell causes Draco and Harry to be able to hear each other's thoughts. What happens when Harry starts to feel mischievous?





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Draco checked his notes a fourth time. If Snape had been able to combine spells and create new ones, surely Draco could as well. He had been researching and studying for weeks, checking and rechecking the spells. It should definitely work. This time. 

The last time he had miscalculated and singed his eyebrows off. They had just now grown back. 

The spell he was attempting was similar to legilimens, but should be more long lasting and he'd be able to read people's thoughts without casting. He had calculated everything. It should be perfect. He moved his wand to cast the spell and his roommate walked in, causing him to jerk his wand. Apparently, he had calculated everything except Harry's ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

The wave of misguided magic hit both of them. Harry froze just inside the doorway. "What was that?"

"Obviously it was a spell," Draco drawled. 'Now I have to start completely over. Fuck,' Draco thought to himself

"Start what over?" Harry asked. He stepped completely into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

'Fuck.' "You heard that?" Draco asked, his back still to Harry. 

"Yea," Harry huffed. 'I'm standing right here. It's not like I'm deaf.'

"You shouldn't have been able to hear that," Draco turned to face Harry. They were looking directly at each other. 'Can you still hear me?' Draco thought. 

"How did you do that?" Harry stared at him in disbelief. 'Bloody hell.'

"The spell worked." Draco turned to his desk and started taking more notes. "It worked wrong, but it worked."

"What exactly worked? Draco!" Harry yelled at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You coming into the room caused the spell to misfire," Draco explained, pointing his finger at Harry. "Now, instead of me being able to read everyone's thoughts, you and I can hear each other's thoughts. I wonder how much we can actually see into each other's heads." He had a look on his face that made Harry nervous. "I wonder…"

Harry was suddenly seeing a vision in his mind. Like he was imagining that he was flying above the quidditch pitch. But it wasn't his imagination. "Stop that." 

"I had to test my theory. I should be writing this down."

Draco spent the evening annoying Harry while trying to test the extent of the spell. There was a very awkward silence when Harry attempted to relax by having a good wank in the shower. Apparently, Draco had not known that Harry preferred blokes. So when Harry tried to visualize some decent wank material, Draco got a mind's eye view and proceeded to critique the guys Harry was thinking about. 

Unfortunately for Harry, there were no classes on weekends to distract Draco. He followed Harry most of the morning. His thoughts and witty commentary keeping Harry company as he tried to enjoy his breakfast. Not wanting to explain to his friends what had happened, he told them he was helping Draco with a project and returned to his room. 

Shortly after lunch, Harry lost his patience. Draco kept flooding his mind with various images and Harry had had enough. Two can play at this game.

Draco had been trying to see if they could still hear each other's thoughts from separate rooms. Harry was lying in his bed while Draco roamed the castle thinking loudly, 'Can you hear me? How about now?

Harry decided to do the most awkward thing possible and think of Draco while wanking. He had thought of the blond before and maybe this would keep him out of Harry's head. He closed his eyes and visualized his tan hands roaming over Draco's pale chest. He caressed the scars he had left. He knew they were there. He'd seem them while they were changing. He imagined himself kissing those scars as his hands roamed lower. 

He vaguely heard Draco ask him what he was doing. He kept saying how are you doing that, but Harry didn't listen. He was too absorbed in the fantasy. In his mind, instead of stroking his own prick, he was stroking Draco's. Long, slow pulls with a twist around the head every few strokes. He lightly gripped his balls and fondled them while he stroked himself. 

He increased the pace, stroking himself faster. When he heard the door open and slam shut, he was too close to stop himself. He groaned as he came and was mildly surprised to hear a hiss and a groan from Draco. 

Looking towards the door, he saw Draco leaning against it. He had his hand wrapped around his own cock and had cum leaking on his fingers. He looked up and their eyes met. 

"First," Draco hissed. "You're a prick. Second. I don't know why, but I felt all of that. Third. You're going to pay for that." He started stripping his clothing off as he stalked to where Harry still lay on the bed. 

"I'll hold you to that promise," Harry grinned as he pulled him into the bed. 


End file.
